Beautiful Sight
by thegodedgar
Summary: Twincest, girl on girl, pwp. It isn't often that one get's to walk in on a beautiful scene such as the one Padma had found herself beholding. A little voice pondered if she should be more bashful of the situation than she found herself being.


It isn't often that one get's to walk in on a beautiful scene such as the one Padma had found herself beholding. A little voice pondered if she should be more bashful of the situation than she found herself being. Her twin sister was sprawled on the bed, legs lolled wantonly to the side and her fingers pressed firmly in to herself as far as anatomy would allow. Light glistened and danced across a sheen of sweat as her muscles spasmed beneath perfect dark skin. Padma wondered if she looked as beautiful as her twin when she was coming down from what had to have been an earth shaking orgasm. On closer inspection she could even see the spasms of the soft flesh that squeezed the fingers that still wiggled and squirmed inside her. Padma bumped her knee on the chest at the end of the bed as she stepped forward to get a closer look. The noise caused both twins to freeze as the far more distracted one finally realized Padma's presence.

Parvati was only startled for the moment it took for her to open her eyes and see the familiar face of her sister. At first she was embarrassed and could feel the blood rushing to the service of her skin into a burning scarlet blush, then she saw the look on Padma's face. The slight part of her lips and intensity of her stare did not quite tell the story of a person walking in on a sibling masturbating. It instead reminded Parvati of the look she'd seen once on her boyfriends face when he walked in on her once. After a short admission that she should learn to lock the door, Parvati found that she did not find this situation as distressing as social standards would dictate. All at once, Parvati realized that, not only had she still not stilled her heat encased fingers, but she was, in fact, beginning to get aroused all over again.

The breathy moan that escaped Parvati's lips knocked Padma out of her stunned state and pulled her toward the bed once again. Parvati watched her with heavy lidded eyes while Padma got into the bed beside her naked counterpart. Padma reached out and gently pulled the hard working hand from her Sister's wet opening. A quite noise of disappointment fell from Parvati's trembling lips. Padma reached out and caressed the soft thighs that were spread before her. The skin was slick with sweat and the muscles contracted with every caress and massage and as her hands worked their way up to her middle, her sisters hips lifted off the mattress in urgency. She let her fingers dance across the outer lips of Parvati's opening and nearly gasped at the enthusiastic reaction.

Padma teased and rubbed the less sensitive outsides and Parvati pressed upwards into her caress as the need for something inside her grew to unbearable. Padma finally gave in and inserted her fingers, one at a time, to slick them with Parvati juices before pressing four of them into her more than ready opening. Padma felt the heat building in her own gut as more desperate noises were pulled from Parvati's mouth with every stroke of her fingers. Padma could scarcely believe how wet her sister was as the evidence of her sisters arousal soaked her hand and dripped onto the mattress below her perfect ass. Padma was sure her ass didn't look that good.

She pushed her fingers into her sister a little further with every stroke as her sister bore down on her fingers in response. Parvati's breaths grew short and labored and her thrusts harder with every moment that passed until Padma's cum soaked hand slipped in passed her last knuckles. With every thrust she pushed her hand in to her thumb, pulled it out to the tips of her fingers, and pushed it back in again. Her sister became more and more slick with every moan. Padma eyed the swollen nub of nerves as her sister's cunt bobbed on her fingers in a deliciously clumsy manner.

Bending to take the nub in her mouth was more of an impulse than a conscious decision. Parvati's hips stilled while Padma's hand continued to work, in order to provide easier access for her sister's greedy mouth. Padma sucked the nub into her warm mouth and then let it pop out a few times before going to work with her tongue. She found a wayward and curious thought about whether or not she tasted that good bouncing around her sex addled mind as she traced the clit with her tongue and teased the opening that was stretched around her fingers. She stilled her thrusts and focused her efforts on the front wall of Parvati's cavity, wiggling and turning in her slickness.

Parvati pushed down more firmly as the less organized pre-orgasm spasms began to squeeze Padma's fingers and palm. Padma's tongue flicked over the nub repeatedly as her sister moaned her approval and bucked against the assault. A peal of moans and screams of ecstasy was not far behind as the pleasure that had been lying just beneath the surface exploded, taking Parvati's mind with it. Her nerves burned and her hips moved with a mind if their own as Padma worked her furiously with both hand and mouth, pushing Parvati off the edge over and over until she lay a quivering mess, pelvic muscles refusing to let go of the source of her pleasure, and lung demanding more oxygen than they could possibly have.

It took a bit more than a few minutes for Parvati to pull herself back together and notice the hungry look on Padma's face. Immediately, that spark she had thought Padma had thoroughly extinguished flared up again. She reached up and pulled her sister to her lips. Padma's lips and mouth were tangy with Parvati's essence and that only proved to throw fuel on the fire. Parvati rolled her sister over on her back, moaning as Padma's finger's slipped out of her, and began to work on her cloths. Luckily, both twins never wore more clothing than they had to, and Parvati made quick work of it, leaving Padma naked, nipples hard and slit wet, beneath her.

Padma breaths quickened as Parvati's eyes raked her form. It was difficult to decide where to start so she went with engaging in a slow kiss. She balanced on one hand and used the other to ghost over Padma's breasts. Parvati nipped at her sister's lips, moved on to her jaw line and neck and eventually made her way to the heaving chest she had been gently exploring. She kissed every where but the tight nub at their peaks. Her tongue snaked out tasting and teasing, even tracing rings around the darkly pigmented skin of the areolas, ignoring as her sister arched upward in encouragement. Her fingers sneaked down to Padma's hip and massaged the indent next to her hip bone. Fire shot through Padma's core and she bit her lip hard enough she was afraid she'd drawn blood.

"Please…oh, please!" were the breathy cries that escaped Padma lips when the anticipation came to be too much. Finally, Parvati took one of her nipples firmly into her mouth, sucking as hard as she could manage and then letting go to flick her tongue over the small nub. Padma's breath hitched with every repetition, encouraging Parvati to go on. Padma rubbed her wetness back and forth on Parvati's bare thigh trying desperately to find release. Parvati lifted her face and grinned at her twin as she looked down through thick lashes before pulling away to reposition herself over her sister.

Both girls felt their need spike when they came face to face with the others slick cunt. Parvati, spread her legs to straddle her sister's face before wrapping her arms around her sisters thighs and leaning in to taste her. Her tongue was coated quickly with her tangy juices as she dipped the tip in between the plush outer lips, teasing the soft folds. At the same time, Padma lifted her head to work in the same manner, her desire only pushed forward by the taste and smell of Parvati's cunt.

Tongues dipped in and flicked around clits and pushed inside, lips sucked on nubs of nerves, folds of skin and teeth gently scraped the same. The two girls could barely focus on the synchronized climax they were pulling from one another. Parvati was barely able to hold herself up as the knot exploded into waves soon after Padma's muscles began to twitch and her passion pulled her over into oblivion. Both girls moaned and writhed, grinding their cunts into the other's mouth as they lapped greedily, desperate to pull every wave of pleasure out of the other.

They found themselves cuddling each others soft thighs as they experienced the final twinges of orgasm roll through them. Never had either girl felt such contentment.


End file.
